My Demons
by KNDfreak
Summary: This is actually based on one of my favorite stories that hasn't been updated since forever. I decided to give it a shot. Basically, Naruto's not the only one with a demon inside of him and of course, they are treated the same way. Details and solid pairings are inside. There might be hints of shounen ai, so scat if you don't like it.
1. NOTICE

**A/n:** So, as I've said before, one of my favorite stories that's supposedly being redone has not been updated for some time ( , it's dead now since the last update happened in 2009 I believe). And I'm kind of getting anxious, thus, the idea of creating this story instead, with a few twist.

First - as the story goes, the plot is simple - make Naruto NOT the only person in the leaf village that is a Jinchurki, that way, he'll have someone he could relate to. I really like the idea, and while I'm sure I'm not the first - nor would I be the last - person with the idea, I kind of wanted to spice things up a little.

As a Jinchurki, what if ALL of them were treated the same way as Naruto and Gaara? And that's the plot I'm going with, throughout the entire season of Naruto. Simple.

Next up, besides Naruto and Gaara, who else would be a Jinchurki? Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Neji. I have something else in mind with the following people: Shikamaru, Tenten, Matsuri, and Hanabi (she'll come in later). As for Sasuke, he'll still receive the curse mark from Orochimaru, but instead of going rouge, I'll probably keep Sasuke in the village. Which means he'll be Good!Sasuke in my story. Also, with Hinata and Neji sharing the same burden, I'd like to make Neji at least a LITTLE sympathetic towards his cousin. He won't do a complete 180 until his battle with Naruto, of course, but I do want them to share a small bond despite the circumstances. As for Hinata and Hanabi's bond, that's a given - they'll still have their sisterly bond, no matter what Hiashi or any of the Hyuuga members have to say. Speaking of, I decided to make Hiashi not totally evil this time around (or he'll be dead and I'll just have their mother revive. Don't know for sure). He'll probably end up being a little protective of Hinata and Hanabi, but he'll still be strict when he needs to be.

With Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, I decided to keep Sakura and Ino as friends, as well as Sakura being a sisterly figure towards Naruto. She'll still have her crush on Sasuke, but it won't be as bad, and she won't ignore Naruto completely (nor would she be completely useless. Sorry, I love Sakura, but Jesus, she was bad as a child.). Kakashi would be the teacher he needs to be, but I won't change him too much. You MIGHT see hints of KakashixIruka (if you don't know me by now, then you don't know me at all), so if that offends you in even the tiniest of bit, then don't read this. Hell, if you want to know who I ship and who I don't, read my profile. There is a LONG list of ships on it, and half of them I don't even mention simply because I either don't know about it or I hate it or I like it, but was too lazy to put up there. That being said, PAIRINGS:

NarutoxHinata (fucking DUH)  
SakuraxSasuke  
ShikamaruxIno  
NejixTenten  
GaaraxMatsuri  
And finally, a pairing that will happen MUCH later on in the story, HanabixKonohamaru. There is a slight chance I might add more, but I don't know for sure. Aside from Kakashi and Iruka's fliration and Asuma and Kurenai's love story, I don't know who else I would add this point.

And that's it. I can't wait to start this story! It's been a minute ( **FOUR FUCKING YEARS OR MORE!** ) since I'd last done a Naruto fanfic and honestly, I haven't been caught up to the series as much as I should have. Last I heard, Hinata died from battling Pein (which turned out to be lie, thank god) and I just dropped the series because of that. Time to get back to my roots! (No, Danzo, you can go fuck yourself)

Next Chapter will have the story, I promise, just wanted to clear some things.

 **JUST RECENTLY ADDED INFORMATION:** A thought occurred to me that I'm going to change the background story of mainly Ino and Sakura and how they met. Granted, you'll probably see it on the very first chapter, I just want to explain something.

In this story, Sakura's and Ino's parents are dead, therefore, they'll be in the orphanage along with Naruto. Ino's ability to go into people's minds will still be there, but as for Sakura, she would be in the same place as Naruto - dead last. Mainly because, if I remember correctly, Sakura was more book smarts than she was actually having bloodlines herself, thus, the reasoning why she can perform Ninjustu easier than Naruto. That said, with Sakura being a Jinchurki, she will have no access to any books or scrolls that would allow her to practice becoming a ninja. She'll have a hard time trying to catch up with the rest of her class, like Naruto. That's the only thing I want to clear up in case someone reads the first chapter and gets confused.


	2. Chapter 1

It, ironically enough, was during the Kyuubi attack that the villagers of Konoha began to recognize a pattern.

It was not the first time the village had been attacked by a demon, sad to say. The first time it happened, it had caught them off guard, nobody being prepared for a giant beast with three heads appearing just outside their land. The damage done by the beast left many without homes, family members dead, and buildings either destroyed or in flames. What had happened afterwards, nobody knew, only that the beast - as they were told - was slain and to never return again. When the Hokage of the time appeared with a child in his hand, many had questioned where the child had came from, only for him to answer 'I had found her alone', earning the sympathy of the villagers. Since then, the child had been under the care of the Hokage, up until a certain point.

The second time it happened, there had been two demons - one of which was an eight-tailed wolf, and the other, what looked to be a giant ape. Together, Konoha didn't stand a chance; their home had been destroyed, people were dying, and once again, Konoha was left in shambles. When the two beasts had disappeared right after, many people had questioned why, and had noticed a slight change in the Hyuuga's. With their village being devastated, however, the strange behavior of the Hyuuga's were pushed back in their minds, somewhat still noticing how the Hyuuga's would glare hate at two particular children of their own, but never questioning it.

The third time it happened, the villagers began to wonder just what have they done to deserve this fate. This time the demon had been a large, black panther, with striking green eyes and long, sharp, teeth, standing just outside of their land. Learning their lesson from the last three attacks, the shinobi were more than ready to defend themselves against the demon. The battle had been long and fierce, and not without some gruesome deaths, and just when they thought they were on the edge of losing their home forever, the demon, likewise with the other demons that had previously attacked Konoha, it disappeared, leaving a child in its wake. The same excuse was made, but the villagers were somewhat suspicious as to why every time a demon is gone, in its place, was a child.

And finally, years later after these attacks, when the Kyuubi attacked, the answer become clear.

Much like the demons before him, when the Kyuubi disappeared, and in its wake was a child, the villagers were growing anxious, wanting answers. Most of them feared another attack, so it was understandable as to why being left in the dark about this was a poor choice in their leader's choice. When the Sandaime revealed that Minato and Kushina had died, leaving their only son, Naruto, who contained the Kyuubi inside him, outrage broke across the council, shouting out words in hate and anger, but no more than what the majority of the members began to realize...

Naruto wasn't the only one.

* * *

" _You..."_ The store owner hissed, glaring at the girl in his store. Said girl had pink hair, a large forehead with a strange marking on the side, green eyes that widen at the hostile tone.

"S-sir?" She muttered, cowering when she felt something akin to anger rating off of the man. She had only wanted to see the pretty red comb he was selling, she didn't think she was doing anything wrong.

"GET OUT! YOUR KIND ISN'T WELCOME HERE!" He shouted, pointing towards the exit of his shop. The girl shrunk, green eyes still wide in surprise and fear, never noticing how her body began to tremble.

"B-but, I just wanted to see...I'll pay!"

"I don't want your money, you filthy demon! Get out of my store you damn cat!" He shouted, throwing a small vase at the girl. The vase zipped passed her, broke the very moment it hit the wall, and the girl was still scared stiff, even when blood began to drip down her face from the sharp edges of the vase. "GET OUT!"

The girl ran out of the store, stumbling slightly, and only looked back to see the man glaring hatefully at her, shutting the door behind her. It was then she realized that most of the villagers were doing the same - glaring at her with such hate, sneering in disgust, making her tremble. Before she knew it, the pink-haired girl began to run, ignoring the shouts coming from left and right, and the occasional bottle tossed at her. She ran all way to a place where she knew she would be safe, a place where she could be loved - her home.

When her house was revealed, she open the door and then closed it, sighing in relief. It took her a moment to realize her house was unusually quiet, her mom didn't call out her usual greeting, nor did her father asked her about her day. Dread started to pool in her stomach and, as she moved towards the kitchen, a voice called out.

"Sakura." The girl, Sakura, paused and she looked over at an older women, who was staring at her, seldom and yet...there was something else in there too. It looked to be sparks of anger, but Sakura wasn't sure. Instead, the girl just gave her a small smile.

"Okaasan-" She started, but stopped when her mother spoke, sharp and clear.

"I am not your mother, demon." She said, glaring at Sakura. Sakura blinked, not quite understanding, but a slow, daze, smile came across her face, green eyes confused.

"W-what are you talking about, Okaasan? You are my-"

"I think it's best you leave and never return, Sakura-chan." This time, it was a male voice, deep blue eyes hiding underneath his eyelashes - but even so, Sakura could see the anger in them, and that caused Sakura to freeze.

"Otousan-"

"He is not your dad!" The women shouted, startling Sakura, who only looked at the two people she had known most of her life as her family with heartbreaking shock. "It was a mistake taking you in. I knew there was something wrong with you, but now," She shook her head. "Now we know the real truth," She glared at her. "You are not family. You are a demon."

As she says this, Sakura could feel her world tumbling down, tears appearing in her eyes.

"W-what did I do?" She asked, whispering. "Why do you hate me?"

The women let out a bitter chuckle.

"What is it you haven't done, cat?"

Silence echoed the room, just as Sakura bowed her head in shame, tears sliding down her face. She never noticed how her scar from the vase seemed to heal. "Get out. You're not my daughter anymore."

* * *

These days, Sakura had found herself alone and miserable. Nobody seemed to like her, calling her names she didn't understand, and always, _always_ alone. What little friends she had - the ones that didn't make fun of her forehead and weirdly colored hair - had disappeared, sometimes joining in the bullying, making the young girl cry.

 _Why?_ She thought, sobbing quietly by the river she had found outside of the village that used to be her home. Now she was left all alone, and she didn't know if she was strong enough to make it on her own. _Why do they hate me? What did I do? Why are they like this now?_ Too deep in thought, she never noticed a group of boys coming up to her, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't the demon girl." One of them sneered, making Sakura jump up in fright and turned around in surprise. They laughed.

"Aww, the freak's crying. Ain't that a shame?" Another asked, chuckling when Sakura whimpered, backing away slight. Their laughter came to an end, and they glared at her. "It's because of you I've lost my great-grandmother! You and your kind don't deserve to live!"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, looking down at the ground. "For whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough! Life was just fine before you and your pals came along!" The same boy shouted, stepping closer while Sakura moved back. One of them sneered.

"Hey, isn't cats afraid of water? Let's see how well they can swim!" He said, and before Sakura could protest - because she really couldn't swim, as her mother had promised to teach her, but never did - they'd pushed her into the river, and as Sakura began to frantically splash around, trying to keep her head above water, they boys laughed. _Help me!_ She thought, wanting to cry. _Somebody please...I don't want to die!_ Sakura whimpered as she dunked down into the water once again.

The boys continued to laugh until a blur of pale yellow, orange, and blue came rushing past them, and dived deep into the water. They stood there, stunned, as the blur began to help the pink haired girl. Meanwhile, Sakura felt as though she was about to fade. _Maybe, I'll be spared from this life I'm living now._ She thought, but just as she closed her eyes, she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, and began pulling her towards the surface. When they broke, daylight was the first thing Sakura saw, and it left her feeling confused.

"Shit! It's the three-headed demon!"

"What do we do? We can't take them on!"

"Run!"

The boys ran back towards the village, leaving the two people behind.

As Sakura regain her breath, she looked over to her savior, and realized, she was just about the same age as Sakura, if not older. She had light blonde hair with a clip for her bang, an orange shirt, and some blue shorts. When she got herself under control, she open her eyes - sky blue - and looked over at Sakura.

"You okay?" She asked. Sakura bit her lip, a blush coming across her face as she nodded slowly. The girl grinned, happy. "Good! Next time those jerks do something like this, tell someone! What they did was basically murder!"

Sakura lowered her head, tears in eyes.

"A-as if someone would believe me, they all hate me," She looked at the blonde. "Do you hate me too?"

The question took her by surprise.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have saved you, now, would I?" The girl asked, giving the pink-haired child a smirk. "Anyway, you should head home. It's getting late and your parents must be worried."

"I-I," Sakura croaked, only to stop herself, and look down at the ground, still with tears in her eyes. Seeing this, the blonde cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sakura shook her head, but the tears didn't stop.

"I don't have a home," She whimpered. "I am alone."

Hearing this, the blonde's eyes widen in surprise, not understanding.

"W-what? Then why aren't you at an orphanage like me?! Do you live out here?!" She asked, looking around with slight disgust in her voice. Sakura didn't answer, and instead, looked back at the river. Huffing, the blonde placed her arms on her hips, glaring.

"If you don't have a home, come with me! I'll take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. We can be friends!" She said, nodding to herself. Sakura eyes went wide at that, and she looked at her.

"F-friends? W-why? You won't abandon me, would you?" She asked, but the girl shook her head.

"Not at all! Anyone who abandons their friends are worst than scum! And I, well, I can see you're hurting, so I would like to take you with me and protect you!" She said happily, before holding out her hand. "I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Sakura sniffled.

"I'm Sakura." She said. Ino peered at her with interest.

"No last name?" She asked, and Sakura shook her head. Ino huffed. "Well, I'm sure you'll get one when someone adopts you. Come on, the last time I was out this late, the orphanage didn't want to let me in and I had nowhere to sleep! Plus, I have a little brother to be watching, so we can't have that!"

Sakura blinked.

"B-brother?" She asked. Ino nodded.

"Yep! You'll meet him when you get the orphanage and spend time with us! Let's go Sakura-chan!" With that, Ino began pulling the girl towards the village, and Sakura could only hold on to her hand, amazed that someone would want to be her friend and not ditch her. _Don't get too comfy, she might leave you just like everyone else._ A voice whispered, but Sakura decided to ignore it.

For the first time, Sakura didn't feel alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

About time they got the orphanage Ino was staying in, it was getting pretty late. Along the way, the two girls were thrown glares by the other villagers, mutters of how they were demons that should have been killed, and one even spat at them. Sakura had shrunk behind Ino, afraid and hurt by the rejection these people were showing, and her eyes were starting to tear up again. Seeing this, Ino whispered to her.

"Don't show fear, it'll make them more arrogant," She said, causing Sakura to look at her, but the blonde kept her head up, blue eyes showing nothing but confidence, daring, defying. The pink haired girl could only stare in admiration. "If you show them that you are scared of them, that's all the more reason to pick on you. You should never be scared of your own home."

Silently, Sakura agreed, and decided to walk by Ino instead of behind her, head up, and eyes filled with determination. The on-lookers looked at her in shock, but otherwise, remained defiant and continued to glare at them walking pass. Meanwhile, Ino gave her a small, encouraging smile, and that was when Sakura realized that was all she ever needed.

Reaching the orphanage, Ino walked through the door with Sakura in tow. The lady behind the desk looked up when she heard the door opening, only to narrow her eyes in disgust when she realized it was Ino and Sakura.

"Oh. It's the demon," She huffed, glaring at Ino, before glancing at Sakura, who did her best not to show fear, but ultimately, failed when the glance was colder and harsher than the villagers'. "What is _she_ doing here? It's bad enough we have _two_ of you, but now, three?"

"This is my friend, Sakura," Ino stated, squeezing Sakura's hand, glaring at the women. "She doesn't have a home so I invited her to stay with me and my Otōto. This is her home now." The way she said it, it sounded like Sakura didn't have a choice in the matter.

The women scoffed.

"Is that right? Well, it's not like I'll listen to _you_ nor are you the owner of this orphanage. She could live out on the streets for all I care, but she will _not_ be here." She said, scowling down at the children. Ino matched her scowl and was about say something when-

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!"

"HAHAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

At the voice, Ino sighed and shook her head in despair, already knowing what was happening.

"That boy...I can't leave him out of my sight for nothing." She said, though, there was a small smirk on her face. Sakura was wondering who was she talking about before they both turned around to spot a blond boy running down the halls, whiskers on his face. For a moment, Sakura was wondering where did he get them, but decided it was best for her to not know, especially with him running towards them. When the boy opened his eyes, they sparkled at seeing a familiar face.

"Ino-nee-chan!" He shouted, stopping by the bleach blonde who smirked at him.

"Naruto-Otōto, have you been getting into trouble again?" She teased, making the boy, Naruto, pout.

"Ah, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just thought that guy would have been happy now that the walls were painted." He said, grinning when Ino ruffled his hair. That's when he noticed Ino wasn't alone, and looked over at the pink haired girl, blinking. "Ne, Ino-nee, who is this?"

Sakura couldn't help but fall back behind Ino again, but Ino refused to let her hide, and moved out of the way so Naruto could see her clearly.

"Naruto, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is my little brother, Uzumaki Naruto." Ino said, smiling, puffing out her chest. Naruto grinned wide, almost across his face, while holding out his hand.

"Hi!"

"A-ano, but I thought you two were siblings?" Sakura said, looking over at Ino for an answer.

"We are! Just not by blood. He and I are one of the same, since the villagers don't treat us well," She ignored the women at the desk who'd mumbled 'because you two are demons', "And since he doesn't have a family, and I don't have a family, we decided to become each other's family. And now, so are you, Sakura-chan! You can be Naruto's little sister, while I'll be your big sister!"

Sakura blinked.

"M-me? Y-you want me to be your family?" She asked, daring not to hope. Ino nodded.

"Of course! They keep calling you a demon, and while we don't know what that means per say, we can be demons together! Isn't that right, Naruto-Otōto?" Ino asked, looking over at Naruto, who nodded happily.

"Yeah! It's cool to have another family member!" That's when Naruto looked at Sakura, eyes shining in curiosity. "I have always wanted a little sister. Ino-nee-chan has always acted like a big sister to me, and often times, it's a pain." Ino huffed, giving Naruto a light smack on his head. Meanwhile, Sakura continued to stare at them, eyes wide. _Family,_ She thought, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her eyes swell up in tears. _I have a family again._

"Eh? Sakura-Imōto, you're crying. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking worried for his newfound family member. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"N-no, I'm just so happy. I-I have been living on my own, so, this is nice. It feels nice." She said, giving the two a small smile. The two blondes beamed at her, but before they could continue their conversation, the lady, whom they all but forgotten, spoke.

"While this is all very _cute,_ " She says in disgust. "I can't have your 'family member' living here. She'll have to find somewhere else to live."

At that, Sakura's eyes widen while Ino narrowed her eyes and Naruto protested, loudly.

"Come on, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that our great Hokages and those before him had all died and left _you three_ in their wake. Our home has been crushed, not just once, but _four_ times and it's all your fault!" She hissed. Sakura could feel her heart breaking while Ino tighten her fist, and if she didn't know any better, Sakura thought she saw a faint glow surrounding her, and Naruto began to shout, just as angry as Ino.

"You can't seriously blame us for whatever happened in the past! We didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You demon brat!"

"What's going on here?" At the voice, every stopped and turned to see the Sandaime standing there, eyeing the desk women with a look that says she all but three seconds to defuse the situation. Stuttering, she stumbled out.

"M-my apologies, Sandaime, b-but," She turned to the children. "One of these brats do not belong. They were trying to sneak her in here without permission."

"Oh?" The Sandaime turned to the children, raising an eyebrow when he spotted a familiar pink haired child. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your parents?"

At that, Sakura hesitated, bowing her head when she felt Naruto and Ino look at her, and shook her head.

"S-Sandaime-sama, I...I was..." She pushed away the tears and balled her fist. "T-they didn't want me. I-I was living on my own for quite some time."

At that, the Sandaime frowned.

"Is that right? Well then, I guess you have no choice but to stay here, with Ino and Naruto." At that, everyone heads snapped up, Ino and Naruto in surprised and glee, Sakura in shock, and the women in horror.

"S-Sandaime, you can't be serious!"

"I am," He stated, giving the women a cold stare that made her back down. "Up until they are old enough, they will remain here, together. I will stop by every once and a while to see if they have the proper care, and if I found out they aren't," The stare got colder. "It'll be your job that's on the line."

The women shivered.

"Y-yes, Sadaime-sama."

With that, the old man turned to the three children and smiled at them. "Why don't you two get Sakura familiar with the orphanage? Be sure to keep an eye on her."

Ino and Naruto nodded.

"We will! Nobody's going to mess with my Imōto, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, and Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura couldn't help but smile, even when Naruto grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the rest of the orphanage, wanting to show her around, with Ino following. The moment they were gone, the old man turned to the women.

"See to it that you never call them demons in my presence again." He said, and the women gulped, nodding, watching him as he left the building. It was a moment of silence before she realized what had happened, and fisted her hand, teeth clenched.

 _Great. Three fucking demons running around in the orphanage. Kami help me._


End file.
